Rocky and Bullwinkle, My little pony mish mash
by bigd54
Summary: After an accident with an experimental teleportation device, Rocky and Bullwinkle are whisked to the world of my little pony,and comedy ensues, rated k for children and g for goofiness
1. The story begins

Narrator: Our story begins in Frostbite falls, obviously with a hero,of course I'm talking about Rockett Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose. HMMM let's see...uh...okay, who spilled coffee on my script?! Oh, it was me. I can make this out, they...uh...recieve an important macaroni,no wait...message! An important message!

Bullwinkle: You bet it is!,Oh and by the way you should be more careful with your beverages.

Rocky: says the moose who spilled an extra large mug of hot chocolate on my tail after the Christmas festival last year.

Bullwinkle: Yeah, sorry about that, especially since your fur was burnt for 2 weeks

Rocky: don't blame yourself, the good thing about it is now I smell like a Hershey bar.

Narrator: Well, that's a nice story, but we have our own story to finish, what's the message?

Bullwinkle:Oh, it's a doozy, this letter addressed to occupant says I won a million bucks!

Rocky:Bullwinkle, he means the letter from the president!

Bullwinkle:Oh,that makes more sense,well what does it say?

Rocky: It says...

Bullwinkle: Trick question! Letters can't talk! HA!HA!

Rocky: it reads ( rolls his eyes) that we've been ordered to show up to a top secret agency to complete a top secret mission top secretly.

Bullwinkle:Well it don't make sense for them to tell us about a top secret mission.

Rocky: why not?

Bullwinkle: cause now it ain't top secret anymore!

Rocky:Um, how about we go anyway?

Bullwinkle: fine,but when we get there i'm tellin'm how to keep their secrets straight!

Narrator: And so our brave duo rushes off to their next challenge, oh what could be awaiting them now? Find out on our next chapter,"mission unlikely",or,"Moose, Bullwinkle Moose,".


	2. Mission unlikely

Narrator:MMMMMMMMM, waffles,oh we're back.(whispering) Why wasn't I told this before breakfast? Anyway ,last chapter our heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle have been sent to a secret agency for a secret mission to do secretly.

Rocky:That's a mouthful.

Bullwinkle:So were those waffles,can I have some?

Narrator: Later,anyway they are greeted by a tough looking guard in front of a steel door.

Guard:What's the password?

Bullwinkle:Peabody and Sherman

Rocky:Bullwinkle, the password can't be...

Guard:You got it!(opens door)

Rocky:Remind me to not underestimate you,Bullwinkle

Bullwinkle: You've underestimated me?

Rocky: uh, never mind.

Narrator:Aaanywho,they see a familiar face

Professor: Hello there

Rocky: Professor Von Beige!

Bullwinkle:professor Von who?

Rocky:you know, he told us that the world was turning upside down a few stories back.

Bullwinkle: Oh,right it's hard to remember all of these storylines, especially when you're in them,so what's up doc! HA!HA!HA!HA!

Professor: Ignoring the joke, I am here to tell you 2 things.1 I am now the headscientist of this agency Hooray for me!

Rocky: Congratulations, but why are we here?

Professor:That is reason number 2,but it must only be spoke about in my lab.

Narrator: And so our marvelous moose and silly squirrel are shown into a large room of testubes,computers,and all sorts of high tech machinery.

Rocky:Silly squirrel?

Narrator: Give me a break,I was just following the script but someone is giving me bad material(looks up at author)

bigd54: Hey,cut me some slack,I'm new to this writing thing and this is my first published story.

Narrator:Fine, back to the story, Professor, what is going on?

Professor:I'm glad you asked, you see what do horses on carts,cars,trains,buses,boats, and air-o-planes have in common?

Bullwinkle: they were all made by Walt Disney? (Rocky slaps himself in the face)

Professor: What? No! They're forms of transportation!

Bullwinkle: Oh!

Professor: (sigh)anyway we have a new form of transportation,instant teleporting!

Rocky:What?!

Professor:You heard me! watch!

Narrator: And the professor pulls out a mysterious golden orb

Bullwinkle:Say, that's a nice bouncy ball ya got there!

Professor:It's not a bouncy ball! It's a teleportation device! look in awe!

Narrator: And the professor touches the device and ...

ZAP!

Professor: I'm at the other side of the lab!

Rocky:Hokey smokes! That's amazing!

Bullwinkle: that's even neater than my hat trick!

professor:Much neater! Not to mention it will change the world! which is where you come in!

Rocky:Why us?

Professor: because you're heroes we can only trust you to do this.

Bullwinkle:Do what?

Profess or:transport the device to a testing area.

Bullwinkle: We can do it!We're Rocky and Bullwinkle!

Narrator: And so our heroes hop into an armored truck and get ready to roll!

Professor:Remember,be careful when you drive with the device! It's very sensitive!

Bullwinkle: We wouldn't say anything to hurt it's feelings.

Professor: I mean it could break easily! And if it does...

Rocky:What happens if it breaks?

Professor:Who knows! It could blow up the town,give you a second head, or even send you to another world!

Rocky:Really?!

Professor: Well,that's what people say, but I think it's a load of hooey! Other worlds? Bah!

Rocky:(gulp)okay,bye

Professor:Bye!Bye!

Narrator:And our courageous twosome drives off to the next lab,but deep in the bushes 2 pairs of eyes spy on the fearless duo.

Bigd54:I'm not sure fearless is the right word.

Narrator:well,you wrote it.

Bigd54:Oh,right

Narrator:(ahem)anyway,what could these shady characters want with our pals?Find out on our next spine tingling chapter,"the eyes have it,"or ,"jeepers,peepers,"


	3. jeepers,peepers

Narrator: when we last saw Rocky and Bullwinkle ,they were delivering a teleportation device.

Bullwinkle:Yup! Hey,wait a sec!

Rocky:what's wrong?

Bullwinkle:If it's a teleporting device,why do we need to drive it to the lab?!

Rocky:It probably helps the plot.

Bullwinkle: Or the writer's too lazy to think of somethin!

bigd54:You know, I could easily Write,"Rocky and Bullwinkle drive off a cliff and meet their untimely demise,".

Bullwinkle: (gulp) actually not teleporting a teleport device shows creativity!

Narrator:But 2 pairs of fiendish eyes are secretly watching them move for move,this could be none other than the most diabolical defiant,the master of misery...

Boris:Say de name!

Narrator:ugh,Boris Badenov.

Boris:Ta da! Along with not so lovely assistant, Natasha Fatalle!

Natasha:Boris,dahlink,with teleportation device,Pottsylvania will rule!

Boris:Right! Armies move in to USA in seconds,we take over any place we like!It's like paradise!

Fearless Leader:Which is why you better not screw it up, Badenov!

Boris:Dyaah! Fearless Leader!

Fearless Leader: Yes,on your webcam idiot!Now if you screw this mission up,you will be shortened by about this much! (cuts an imaginary line through his neck)

Boris:(gulp)on de job!(salutes)

Fearless Leader:Ok, FL out!(webcam turns off)

Boris:GGRRR! Raskalnikov!

Natasha:Fearless Leader is pushing you hard isn't he?

Boris:GRR! You sarit! Sometimes I wish that..hey!Dat's it!

Natasha: What's it?

Boris:Why not take device just for us! Fearless Leader can't boss us around as long as we have it!We can even rule world ourselves!

Natasha:Dahlink,dis is best Idea you've had!But whow we get device from moose and squirrel?

Boris: Dat's easy! Here is Plan!

Narrator :and the dastardly duo plots up a scheme to snatch the device from our heroes,meanwhile on the.. oooohh! someone's selling hot dogs outside! uh uh, meanwhile on the road,gotta go! Yum!

Bullwinkle:(driving) ho hum,Rock,I'm bored.

Rocky :Why don't you talk to the narrator?

Bullwinkle:He's having a hot dog right now.

Rocky:What about the writer?

Bullwinkle:I'm afraid i'll make him mad and he'll type in that our car blows up or something...hey,look! a Denny's (spots Denny's diner)

Bullwinkle:Hey,Rocky,can we stop to get a quick bite?Thinking about the narrator's yummy hot dog's making me hungry

Rocky:Bullwinkle,you should think more of your country and less of your stomach.

Bullwinkle:I think my country would tell me to have a lunch break if it could! Hey!Jaywalkers!

Rocky:What are you...hokey smokes!Stop the car!

Narrator:And Bullwinkle floors it in front of 2 shady characters on the road waving their arms.

Rocky:(hops out of car) You should be more careful!

Boris in disguise:Sorry we just practicing our act!

Bullwinkle:Oh boy! I love acts!

Boris:Ho!Ho!Well,allow me to introduce myself!My name is Boris Blowemup, with my assistant!

Natasha in disguise:Hello,dahlink.

Boris in disguise:We're balloon animal makers extaordinaire!Wanna see?

Bullwinkle:Why,sure!

Rocky:Bullwinkle,we can't..

Bullwinkle:Oh,come on,Rock.(grabs Rocky's hand and won't let go)

Rocky:We've got a job to do!Besides those 2 look familiar.

Bullwinkle:Rocky,if I got a nickel for every time you said that,.I would have enough to buy a solid gold statue,a chain of pizza resturaunts,a resort,a few 1000 theme parks,the entire state of Texas...)

Boris:We get it! Oh boy, now how about a hippo!(turns a balloon into the shape of a hippo)

Bullwinkle:WOW!Could you do a moose?

Narrator:With Bullwinkle easily distracted and Rocky caught in his grip,neither of them noticed that Natasha had snuck to the back of the truck and snatched the device.

Boris:Now at your request, a moose! (turns a balloon into the shape of a moose)

Bullwinkle:it's so lifelike.

Natasha:(tiptoes over to Boris with device behind her back and whispers into his ear)Boris,we have device.

Boris:OH!Uh,we have to go due to a rain check.

Bullwinkle: But it's not raining

Boris: Ever heard of sun showers?We're being showered with too much sunlight!So we gotta go!

Bullwinkle:Oh,that make sense,but I thought sun showers were something else.

Rocky:Hokey smokes!They have the device!

Bullwinkle:That's silly! All they have is a bunch of balloons and a golden bouncy ball that looks like the device...hey!

Boris:Let's scram!

Narrator:And our heroes chase after the duo of naughtiness,it looked as if Boris and Natasha would finally win this time ,when suddenly...

Boris:Wait!Suddenly what?

Natasha:OOPS!(drops device on the ground,and device shatters into a million pieces)

Boris:Suddenly that!Oh boy!

Narrator:the device imeddiately explodes!

Boris:Explodes?!

Natasha:Explodes?!

Rocky:Explodes?!

Bullwinkle:Chocolate ice cream?!(other 3 give him a confused look)

Bullwinkle:Sorry,I thought we were just shouting stuff

KABOOOOM!

All 4:Hokey smokes!(the 4 cartoon characters duck behind a large rock)

Narrator:Sparks are flying everywhere,there's a huge blue ball of light in the middle of the chaos,oh boy,this is exciting!

Bullwinkle:Yeah! What a cool lightshow!

Rocky:Bullwinkle!Let's get out of here!

Bullwinkle:I can't, I'm hooked!

Rocky:Bullwinkle,sometimes you need to pay more attention!You can't be distracted by,"light shows",.

Bullwinkle:No,I mean literatly hooked by the antlers!

Narrator:Yes it seemed that Bullwinkle was being dragged into the light by the antlers

Rocky:Bullwinkle!(grabs the moose's hooves)

Narrator:As hard as the 2 heroes pulled,they were still dragged into the light and sucked in as if it were a vaccum cleaner!

Bullwinkle:whhooooooooaaah!

Rocky:Hokey smooooooooooookes!

Narattor:the light instantly disappears...wait,they're gone?!we can't have a story without them!But,what's supposed to happen now ?!

Boris:Natasha,what's wrong with narrator?

Natasha:well,I have good news ,and bad news.

Boris:Obviously,bad news comes first.

Natasha:Device is kaput!

Boris:Then so am I!No more world domination,Fearless Leader will keel me for this!Wait!What is good news?

Natasha:Moose and squirrel is kaput too.

Boris:You mean it's finally happened!

Natasha:Yes!

Boris and Natasha:NO MORE MOOSE AND SQUIRREL!,YYYIIIIIPPPEEEE!

Natasha:YAA-but Boris! What about Fearless Leader?

Boris:Fooey to Fearless leader!To him I say,"Go to heaven!"

Natasha:Boris!Such language!He didn't mean it,Fearless Leader!Wherever you are!

Boris:I mean it! Moose and Squirrel is gone. Why bother with Fearless Leader?We could start new life as honest people!

Natasha:Gasp!Boris!

Boris:Kidding!Dishonest thieves!

Natasha:Boris,you're right! forget Fearless Leader!Time for a life of burglary and crime!

Boris:As Americans say,YEEEHAAAW!

Narrator:Could it be true?Our heroes...gone?! Or could it be possible for them to have lived and be sent far off to a land not unlike our own? Be with us to find out next time ...if there is a next time,for our brand new chapter,My little pony mish mash,or the pedestrians meet the equestrians


	4. My little pony mish mash

Narrator:What do you mean I don't have a script?I can't work without one!(gulp)do it or I'm fired?Fine!my boss says I have to work without a script for the rest of the story,We're on a schedule he says!He's a real hothead!

Bigd54:(ahem)what did you say about me?

Narrator:(gasp)uuuh..nothing ,nothing at all!(nervous laugh)

Bigd54:Well,it better stay like that.

Narrator:Anyway,Rocky and Bullwinkle have ended up somewhere that ain't Kansas.

Rocky:(falling) AAAAH!

Bullwinkle:(falling)AAAH!

Bam!(Rocky and Bullwinkle fall and land in the middle of a forest)

Bullwinkle:Well,that was fun!

Rocky:I didn't think so,where are we?

Bullwinkle:It's the Frostbite Falls Forest!Home,sweet home!

Rocky:Bullwinkle,this doesn't look like the Frostbite Falls Forest!

Bullwinkle:Rocky,where else could we be?Oz?Heh!heh!

Rocky:It doesn't seem like home,let's go find someone for directions.

Wolves:HOOWL!

Rocky:(gasp)did you hear that?!

Bullwinkle:Don't worry 's probably just the wind.

Wolves:HOOOOOOWWLLL!HOWL!HOWL!HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWL LLLL!

Bullwinkle:(gulp)the wind is very loud today!

Rocky:Bullwinkle,those are wolves!

Narrator:As it seemed,Rocky and Bullwinkle we're surrounded by a pack of wolves!

Bullwinkle:You said it!Where's Dudley-Do-Right when you need em?

Rocky:Forget Dudley!Look at those wolves!

Narrator:And as two of the vicious monsters came into view,Rocky realized...

Rocky:Hokey Smokes! They're made of wood!

Narrator:Yes!They're,wait,made of wood?That makes no sense!A wolf can't be made out of wood!

Rocky:Yeah,it's impossible!

Bullwinkle:Well,if a man can be made of tin,a wolf can be made of wood.

Rocky:Tin man?Isn't that 3 wizard of Oz jokes in one chapter?

Bullwinkle:yup,so far!

Narrator:Soon,every wolf can be seen,and they look angry,scary,and hungry!

Wolves:GGGRRRRRRRRR!

Bullwinkle:(shivering and shaking because the wolves are looking at him like he's a giant Whopper from burger king)I'm about to m-make wizard of Oz joke number 4 Rocky!

Rocky:(also shaky because the wolves are looking at him like he's a giant chicken mcnugget)what joke w-would that be?

Bullwinkle:(clicking his hooves) there's no place like home!There's no place like home!There's no place like...

Rocky:Hokey smokes,Bullwinkle!Run for it!

Narrator:And our heroes flee in terror

Bullwinkle:More like fleein in the woods.

Narrator:I think you should concentrate more on those wolves than on your bad jokes

Wolves:GROOOOWL!

Bullwinkle:Point taken.

Narrator:Though the wolves immediately surround the duo in a small valley...

Bullwinkle:It seems more like a medium valley to me!

Narrator:Fine!A medium valley,with no seemingly way to escape.

Wolves:GGGRRRRRRR!

Rocky:(whispering)stay quiet,Bullwinkle!If we stay quiet and calm,maybe we can slip by them.

Bullwinkle:(shouting)WHAT WAS THAT,ROCKY?!

Wolves:RRRAAAAAAWLL!

Narraptor:And thanks to Bullwinkle's really,really stupid move,the wooden menaces pounce with full force!

Bullwinkle:Me and my big mouth!

Rocky:HOKEY SMOKES! BULLWINKlE!

Narrator:Rocky,always caring for his friend,and being a tv type hero,jumps up in front of the attacking monsters!

Rocky:GGGYYYAAAAAAAH!

Narraptor:He is swatted down by one of the ferocious beast's paws and is struck to the ground,unconscious.

Bullwinkle:Oh no!Rocky!

Narraptor:The wolves surround the knocked out prey

Bullwinkle:I'll save ya,pall!(runs toward the wolves)

Wolves:(leave their appetizer and head for the main course)

Bullwinkle:By...distracting them,apparently!(gulp)Uh-oh

Narrator:And Bullwinkle is chased deep into the forest!

Bullwinkle:Just like tag.

Narrator:Tag?

Bullwinkle:Yeah,except if I'm it my organs are ripped out.

Narrator:You said ,could these monsters make a munched moose?And can Rocky survive unconscious and in the middle of no-where,vulnerable to any predator?We'll soon know when you read our next chapter,"Squirrel in a new world,"or,"Moose meets a mare,"


	5. Moose meets a mare

Bigd54:Hi,i'm the author of this story.I decided to introduce this chapter for the narrator because he was tired out from the last ,when we last read Rocky had been knocked out by the wolves,and Bullwinkle saved him by,"distracting,"them.

Bullwinkle:(running)Wich didn't work so well.

Bigd54:Now the entire pack is chasing him and he is wishing he had a better plan.

Bullwinkle:(gasp)how do you know what I'm thinkin?!

Bigd54:I'm the author.I know everything you think because I'm typing it down every second.

Bullwinkle:Neat!What's Rocky thinking right now?

Bigd54:He's not really thinking about anything,he's unconscious

Bullwinkle:Oh,right.

Narrator:Thanks,it was really nice for you to let me take a break in the middle of a story.

Bigd54:No problem.

Narrator:Well,it looks like Bullwinkle's troubles have gotten worse

Bullwinkle:OH, NO!They're gaining on me!

Narrator:and the creatures of evil were close enough to pounce on the poor moose,when suddeny a cloaked figure jumps in front of him and says

Zecora:Get back!

Bullwinkle:Are you nuts?!They'll tear you apart!

Zecora:Trust me,get back!

Bullwinkle:No way,I can't let you face them ,cowering behind you would make me look like a fool!

Wolves:SSNAAAARRRLL!

Bullwinkle:(leaps behind zecora)then again,being a fool sure beats being dead

Wolves:GRRRRRRR!

Zecora:Go away,Monstrous beasts!This creature shall not be your Feast!

Wolves:GRRR!

Zecora:(pulls out a bag of red powder from her cloak)Leave,NOW!(throws the sack on the ground,causing it to blow up in a cloud of red smoke,scaring the wolves away)

Wolves:Whimper,whimper,(run off into the forest)

Bullwinkle:Wow,thanks for saving me mrs..

Zecora:(lifts off her cloak)call me,Zecora.

Bullwinkle:Okey-dokey mrs. Zeco-Hey!You're a zebra!

Narrator:Yes, she is in fact a zebra.

Zecora:(gasp)Who said that?!

Narrator:AAH!Wait!I'm not supposed to be narrating here!Oops!UUH..Bye!

Zecora:But...who..

Bullwinkle:Oh,don't mind him,and I must say it's nice to meet you!I've never talked to a zebra before.

Zecora:It is nice to meet you too. but you seem nervous,what's troubling you?

Bullwinkle:My pal,we were separated after those wolves attacked us.

Zecora:Timber wolves.

Bullwinkle:Timber wolves?Sounds like one of my bad jokes!

Zecora:Do not worry,your friend will be found let us now be glad that you're safe and sound.

Bullwinkle:Thanks for the encouragement,could you help me find him?

Zecora:Of course,but since you now know me,I should ask who may you be?

Bullwinkle:Just call me,Bullwinkle.

Narrator:And while Bullwinkle and Zecora the zebra discuss about finding Rocky,let's see how he is shall we?

(Rocky is seen unconscious)

Narrator:HMM,you know,maybe we should skip to another scene,nothing's really happening

Bigd54:Wait,don't switch scenes yet.

Narrator:Why not?All there is here is an unconscious squirrel,no excitement.

Bigd54:Trust me,something's coming.

Narrator:But the chapter's almost over!I need an exciting cliffhanger!

Bigd54:Trust me,a cliffhanger's coming in a few seconds.

Narrator:Fine,but there's nothing there!

Bigd54:Wait for it.

Narrator:Nope I still see nothing there.

Bigd54:WAAAIT for it.

Narrator:It's just a S-hey!What's that?!

(Immediately,a Yellow pegasus is seen,frolicking in the valley with woodland creatures)

Fluttershy:(sniffs a flower)Aaah,isn't it a beautiful day in Equestria?No changeling queens,no evil creatures trying to rule the world,just another perfect day.(gasp)Oh my goodness!(spots Rocky the knocked out squirrel and runs,uh,I mean gallops,up to him)

Fluttershy:Oh no!OH,NO!He looks hurt!(examines him)Claw marks...from a timber wolf attack!He can't survive like this!I gotta get him back to the cottage,the poor little guy!(picks him up and hurries away to her cottage)

Bigd54:What did I tell ya?

Narrator:But...how did you do that?!

Bigd54:I write this story,duh.

Narrator:Anyway,Rocky is carried off by the winged horse.

Bigd54:The term is Pegasus.

Narrator:Whatever,(ahem)Will Rocky ever be rejoined with his buddy,Bullwinkle?Can Bullwinkle find his pal,with the help of his new friend,Zecora the zebra?These questions will hopefully be answered on our next thrill packed chapter,"My oh,my,Fluttershy,"or,"Equestria Moose,raiders of the lost squirrel,"


	6. my,oh my,Fluttershy

Narrator:Well,it seems like Rocky and Bullwinkle have really gotten themselves into a stew this time.

Bullwinkle:less like a stew,more like gumbo.

Rocky:It's seems like porridge to me.

Narrator:Stop it!You're making the readers hungry!

Rocky and Bullwinkle:Sorry.

Narrator:After an experimental teleportation device exploded due to the most maniacal man alive

Boris:Say de name!

Narrator:Who shall remain nameless.

Boris:Phooey!

Narrator:The explosion created a portal that sucked Rocky and Bullwinkle into another world!

Bullwinkle:And we already had enough trouble with one world.

Narrator:After dropping in the middle of a forest,the two were chased by wolves made of wood!

Bullwinkle:Yeah,and I can tell you one thing,there bark wasn't as bad as there bite!heh,heh,get it?Bark,like tree bark,heh,heh,heh!

Narrator:(sigh)I get it, the wooden monsters knocked Rocky unconscious,and then chased Bullwinkle deep into the forest after he tried to distract the wolves from Rocky.

Bullwinkle:But I was saved from the wolves by a mysterious cloaked figure.

Narrator:who turned out to be a zebra!

Bullwinkle:yeah,I never talked to a zebra before,than again,I never knew zebras had anything to say.

Narrator:The zebra,named Zecora,had promised Bullwinkle that she would do all she could to help Bullwinkle find his pal.

Bullwinkle:She said it was a Pinkie promise,whatever that is.

Narrator:And now,since you are caught up,let's get back to the story,starting at Zecora's hut.

Bullwinkle:This is a nice place ya got here.

Zecora:Thank you,dear friend.

Bullwinkle:Yeah,it's real homey,say,what's with all of these cauldrons and bottles and stuff?

Zecora:These are magic potions,lotions,and all remedies,for anypony's formalities

Bullwinkle:Formali-what now?

Zecora:Problems.

Bullwinkle:Oh,I see,magic potions,neat,maybe you could help me with my magic,see I try to pull a rabbit out of a hat...

Zecora:There is no time,we must act fast,for I fear how long your friend can last.

Bullwinkle:Oh,right!

Zecora:Tell me about your friend,what is his name?

Bullwinkle:I'll tell you right now,if it's all the same.

Zecora:(gives Bullwinkle an annoyed look)

Bullwinkle:Sorry

Zecora:(ahem)go on.

Bullwinkle:Oh,my friend's name is Rocky,he's a flying squirrel..

Zecora:Flying squirrel?

Bullwinkle:Yup,cute little fella,about 2 feet high,always wears an aviator helmet,look,here's a photo(shows a picture of Rocky,signed,"my best friend,")

Zecora:You aren't from here,are you?

Bullwinkle:you have no idea,we we're in the forest..

Narrator:And Bullwinkle relates the entire story of how he was separated from his pal,all the details from Rocky being knocked unconscious,to all 4 wizard of Oz jokes made in chapter 4.

Bullwinkle:..And then you said,"call me Zecora,"then I said,"okey dokey,"...

Zecora:HMMMM,this is troubling.

Bullwinkle:What?what?

Zecora:You see whenever timberwolves attack,they have a tendency to always come back,if they return to the valley and find your friend,for him,it may be the end!

Bullwinkle:Oh,no!not Rocky!We gotta find him!

Zecora:Do not worry,I know of the valley that you speak,we can not waste time,we must hurry and seek.

Bullwinkle:I'm right behind you,let's go!

Narrator:And Bullwinkle,along with Zecora embark on a search for Rocky,looking for the valley he was attacked in before the timberwolves found it .But what they didn't know was that Rocky wasn't there.

Bullwinkle:Who wasn't where?

Narrator:Nothing

Bullwinkle:HMMMM,okay.(leaves hut and shuts door)

Narrator:as you know from last chapter,Rocky had been found,and carried off by a small,pegasus,as my boss said also last chapter after annoyingly chiming in my narration.(ahem)Sorry,getting out of topic,Rocky had been taken to a small cottage at the edge of the forest.

(inside Fluttershy's cottage,Rocky is laying in a bed,still unconscious.)

Rocky:(sleeptalking)...hokey smokes,...Bullwinkle,...the villain of our show is...(a green parrot sitting by him caws and wakes him up)

Parrot:RAAAWK!

Rocky:(gasp)huh?Where am I?What's going on?Wha?!(sees he's inside of a cottage with several animals surrounding him)Hokey smokes!

Parrot:Rawk!Hokey smokes!

Rocky:Hey,that's my catchphrase!

Parrot:Rawk!my catchphrase!my catchphrase!

Rocky:But I said it first and then you..(realizes he's talking to a parrot)Uh..never mind.(gasp)Bullwinkle!Those wolves!I gotta find him before the wolves do something horrible to him!(tries to get up,but falls back in pain due to his injuries)OOOOOOWW!

Parrot:Rawk!OOOOW!

Rocky:That's not funny!I gotta get to Bullwinkle!

Parrot:Rawk!Bullwinkle!

Rocky:You don't get it,Bullwinkle and I are best friends,and...(realizes he's talking to a parrot again)I think this wild adventure is messing with my head,what's next?

Fluttershy:(opens door and enters cottage)I'm back!(several creatures surround Fluttershy as she throws out generous helpings of food pellets)

Rocky:(Rocky's jaw dropped as he stared at the surprising and confusing sight)

Fluttershy:(Pets her rabbit,Angel)Hi,Angel,I got those tail curlers you wanted.

Angel:SSSHHHHHHH!

Fluttershy:I keep telling you,it's okay if the other animals know. looking your best is nothing to be ashamed of.

Parrot:Rawk!Hello Fluttershy!Rawk!Hello!

Fluttershy:(giggles)Hello,Arnold!

Arnold:Rawk!my name's Arnold! Rawk!Hokey smokes!Bullwinkle!RAAAWK!

Fluttershy:HMMM,I don't remember teaching you words like that.(walks up to Rocky)

Fluttershy:Hi,there,little fella.I see you've woken up,don't worry,soon you'll be able to run and play again!In the mean time,i'll go get lunch for everyone.(walks to the kitchen)

Rocky:But..bu...wha..how..it..that's..that can't be real!It makes no sense!wooden wolves?!t-talking horses with..

Narrator:Rocky,calm down,you can't just panic,you're the hero!When something's not right you do something!

Rocky:You're right,I am going to do something!

Narrator:Good,what?

Rocky:I'm going to faint...ooooh,(collapses)

Narrator:Oh,well it looks like the duo have gotten in a stew this time

Bullwinkle:I still say it's more like a gumbo.

Narrator:The chapter's almost done,we have no time for dumb jokes.

Bullwinkle:Sorry.

Narrator:Will Bullwinkle find his best friend?Will Rocky ever heal from this mind boggling chapter?We'll see next time on,"eye of the moose","or,'cucoo clock Rock".

Bigd54:Thanks for reading,and by the way,the school year has started,so updates will be pretty slow,but I promise to use all the free time a have on these stories,for now,that's all folks!


	7. cuckoo-clock,Rock

Bigd54:hey,I'm back!Before the story starts i'd like to shout out to everybody about one of the biggest obstacles in the making of this,the STUPID AUTOCORRECT!I mean seriously,every 2 sentences I have to deal with this nonsense,a word like,"lollipop,"turns to something stupid like,"loopy stops,"and I have to go back just to fix it,anyway,hope you like chapter 7!

Narrator:Calm down Rocky,just breathe

Rocky:(breathing into a paperbag)whew,thanks.I feel much better now.

Narrator:No problemo,pal,where was I?oh,right,last chapter we finally found Rocky in a small cottage at the edge of the forest.

Rocky:It's not small,this cottage has three living rooms.

Narrator:The cottage only has one room,Rocky.I think your still a little woozy.

Rocky:Oh yeah.

Narrator:(Ahem)After finally waking up,he remembered about his dear companion,Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle:I'm not very deer,more of a North American,Bull Moose friend.

Narrator:You're not supposed to be in this chapter yet.

Bullwinkle:Right!(poofs out of chapter)

Narrator:Anyway,Rocky was about to go search for the missing moose,but lost consciousness again in shock after seeing what looked like a Pegasus.

Rocky:Did you have to narrate that?It's a little embarassing.

Narrator:I call'em like I see'em.

Rocky:Fine,i'm going to find Bullwinkle,and get out of this crazy place

Narrator:I think it's kind of nice looking.

Rocky:It does,but who knows what dangers are here,especially what I just saw!

Narrator:(chuckling)hee..hee..please don't tell me that Rocky the plucky flying squirrel,is scared of a..ha,ha,..a pony!hee!ha!

Rocky:It's not funny!That is something unknown to our world that could do who knows what?Besides,Bullwinkle and I have trusted some shady characters in the past and I think it's lead to trouble.

Narrator:You've just now noticed that?

Rocky:(tries to limp out of the cottage but keeps wincing in pain)no time for talk...ooooouch...gotta get to..ooof!Bullwinkle!

Narrator:Rocky,you and I both know it's dumb of you to be trying to walk with your injuries.

Rocky:A few wolf scratches won't stop me...oooooooow..I can do it..aaach..I can do it...(collapses to the floor)Ugh!I can't do it!(while this is occurring,Fluttershy walks in just in time to see Rocky on the floor,groaning in agony)

Fluttershy:Oh dear!Please don't try to get up!(picks up Rocky and tries to

Rocky:(attempts to communicate with Fluttershy using basic language)uuuuuhhh..hi.

Fluttershy:Eek!(jumps 5 feet in the air,dropping Rocky,and klinging on to the ceiling)

Rocky:Hokey smokes!

Fluttershy:bu...bu..wha..bwhah..uugh..

Rocky:Are you okay?

Fluttershy:(frozen solid,collapses to the floor)

Narrator:No,she was not,in fact she was sent to a paralyzed state.

Rocky:Gee,I can't believe she's so surprised

Narrator:Why's that?

Rocky:Well,SHE's a talking pony with wings!

Narrator:And you're a talking flying squirrel with an aviator's helmet and opposable thumbs.

Rocky:(Pauses,but decides not to question his existence)...point taken.

Narrator:But Rocky didn't realize yet that he had more troubles than questioning existence.A small white rabbit had seen the pegasus collapse in shock,which infuriated him.

Angel:(glares angrily at Rocky)

Rocky:(finally notices the white rabbit)Uh-oh,please,i'm sorry,I didn't mean to scare her,I...

Narrator:But it was too late,the creature sprawled into action as he mercilessly...slapped him in the face with a carrot.

Rocky:(carrot slapped)ow!(carrot slapped again)Ow!(and again)stop that!Why would the writer even put this in the story?

Bigd54:(shrugs)eh,this could use a little slapstick.

Rocky:Well,i'm not a fan of slapstick!

Bigd54:That's why my sister says you're boring!

Rocky:You're sister says i'm boring?!

Bigd54:She said,not me!

Rocky:...boring?...(snaps out of it)uh..never mind!I gotta get away from this rabbit!

Narrator:Except for the third time in a row,Rocky forgot that he was swatted down by a wooden wolf a few chapters ago,so when he zoomed away from the rabbit and flew out the door into the air,he immediately flew out of control,and in pain.

Rocky:(flying out of control,and in pain)Why do I keep on forgetting this!?It's ridiculous!

Narrator:It wasn't long before he wound up plummeting toward the earth at 200 miles an hour!

Rocky:I'm doomed!

Narrator:Is he correct?Will Rocky's life end tragically with a big,ker-splat?!Find out next time on...

Bigd54:Hey!The chapter can't be over yet!

Narrator:Well,it says so in my script,look(shows script to author)

Bigd54:oops!Typo! There should me some more stuff in this ,you entertain the readers while I fix this.

Narrator:What?what am I suppose to do?

Bigd54:(shrugs)improvise!(leaves narrator's office)

Narrator:let's see,I know!Fun facts!Rocky was plummeting at 200 miles an hour!That's the same speed as a peregrine falcon can get to when it dives down from the air. Fact 2,Moose means,"twig eater",in ancient Algonquian is because they eat mostly twigs and ...

Bigd54:I'm back!

Narrator:whew!Saved by the bell...ahem..now let's get back to Bullwinkle and Zecora's search for Rocky the ,"missing,"squirrel.

Bullwinkle:Yup,this is the valley we were attacked in...and Rocky should be right about here...hey,wait a minute!The valley's here,but no squirrel!

Zecora:HMMM...(studies tracks on the ground)

Bullwinkle(face filled with mourn)NO!They must have taken his short life!

Zecora:Bullwinkle...

Bullwinkle:I never even got a chance to say goodbye to him!Poor Rocky!

Zecora:(exclaming)Bullwinkle!

Bullwinkle:If I had one more chance to say something to him,it would be...

Zecora:(shouting)BULLWINKLE!

Bullwinkle:Yes?

Zecora:There's no need to cause an alarm.

Bullwinlkle:There isn't?

Zecora:No,for Rocky hasn't been harmed.

Bullwinkle:He hasn't?

Zecora:hoof-prints show somepony was here...Fluttershy as it appears.

Bullwinkle:Somepony?Fluttershy?What in Sam Houston are you talkin about?

Zecora:I'll explain later,but today's a good day,I know where Rocky is and I'll show you the way.

Bullwinle:I don't need to know,I found him!

Zecora:Already?

Bullwinkle:Yup,I here him past the tall grass,let's go!

Narrator:And Bullwinkle heads past the grass to find his pal,has he really found him?And if so,will he get to him before the ground does?We'll know on our next exciting chapter,"I got the drop on you,"or,"when you sum-it,it adds to Plummet,"

...

Bigd54:thank you for reading this chapter,just some quick notes.1,those fun facts were real,and more may come in other chapters.2,tell your friends about this,they'd love it!Until next chapter,bye!


End file.
